


morning, afternoon and night

by hyaccinth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyaccinth/pseuds/hyaccinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men have three stages in life, figuratively speaking. Morning, Afternoon and Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning, afternoon and night

**Author's Note:**

> believe me when i say that i cried the entire time while writing this, it's also unbeta'ed. a lot of this is figurative. enjoy!

Men have three stages in life, figuratively speaking. Morning, afternoon and night.

We have spent our morning together. Scraping our knees, running around the house with muddy shoes, eating cakes with our bare hands and trying to stay awake until late. I remember when I kissed you innocently and you got angry and punched me, but then you asked me if I could do that again.

From playing volleyball with friends to fights that made us cry at night, avoiding each other when our feelings were suppressed until we explode and confess. Moving in together and finding careers that would fit us well, adopting cats and taking care of plants in our garden. We managed to pass trough our afternoon and have a great time watching sunsets and holding hands.

Now, in the night, while you are coughing breathless in our old bed, where we did countless things when we still belonged to the day, I am by your side, holding your hand. I want us to spend our night like we used to spend our morning and our afternoon. I don't want you to leave. Let's try to stay awake until late like we did in the morning and wake up together with wrinkled faces like in the afternoon. Don't sleep forever, we still have many mornings and afternoons to spend together.

"Iwa-chan, what do you want for breakfast tomorrow?" My question is pointless since I know you want toast with honey and milk, you always eat the same thing. You used to say in our morning that eating it would make your arms stronger, and in our afternoon you said that it would maintain them strong for me.

"Toast with honey and milk." You say with your eyes closed and a grin on your lips. "I need to make my weak arms strong again." I smile, because I know how much you need me to smile for you now.

"I still think you have the strongest arms, Iwa-chan."

You open your eyes and I want them to stay open forever. I don't want them to close and never sparkle again. Your beautiful eyes that I fell in love with in the morning, even not knowing what it was. 

"Stop lying to me, idiot." Your rough voice echoes in the room. The room full of memories, with photographs in the walls and the trophies we won together.

"Remember when I kissed you when we won against Nekoma?" I say, remembering our golden days.

"The only thing I remember is how I kicked your ass." Your voice is apart a whisper and it takes me some effort to hear it.

"Yeah, after the game you kicked my ass really hard, but not with your feet."

"You don't change even with that age, it's a shame." You say but I can see your lips curling up in a smile. I bet you remember too. 

I lay down in our bed, by your side, and get close to your warm body. You don't push me away anymore like you did in the beginning of our afternoon, now you even pull me closer. 

"I love you, Iwa-chan." I whisper, my voice sounds so broken. I think you notice because you respond with a soft voice. 

"Why you still call me that?" You turn your head slightly to look at me and I smile because I was right when I thought in our afternoon that you would be gorgeous even with wrinkles.

"Because you were, still is and will always be my Iwa-chan." I answer. 

Do you remember when I called you that in our morning and you looked at me like I was a freak? Remember how you didn't liked to be treated as a child even if you were one? Remember how we were inseparable? How we still are? If you at least know how much I want us to stay that way right now.

"I love you too." You kiss my nose and I try to count how many times you did this before, how many times you insulted me with a gently tune. "Sleep well."

And you sleep. You are in my arms, breathing shallow, while I stay awake and cry. I do that when you are asleep because I can't let you see me crying like that, so miserable. I need to be strong for you.

"Stop crying, Tooru." You say at some point of the night, I think my deplorable sobs have woken you up. "You will be fine."

"So will you, Hajime." I whisper and kiss your white-haired head smoothly and I remember how my finger ran trough your dark hairs in our afternoon. "We still lots of mornings to spend together."

But you are already asleep again and doesn't hear what I say. I end up sleeping right after even not wanting to, I want to stay awake and appreciate the time I have with you even if it means to look at your sleepy face. I used to do the same thing in our afternoon, but in that time I wasn't crying, I wasn't losing you. 

When the sun rise one more time and I wake up before you to get your toast with honey and milk, your breath isn't there anymore, neither your insults and grumpy face. I hug your body tight and allow myself to cry and scream loudly in agony, it's okay because you can't hear my suffering. You can't hear it because you are gone. You will never hug me and kiss my nose again.

Our days together are over. No more mornings, afternoons or nights. All your three stages are complete.

How am I supposed to end my night without you by my very side just like the morning and afternoon? Why can't we end our day together as one?

You left me and I will not bring you toast with honey and milk anymore. I kiss your cold forehead and pray for another chance of spending loud mornings, wonderful afternoons and graceful nights with you. 

Maybe when we met again in another morning of another day. 


End file.
